Reading Between the lines
by Lore-ShipperSister
Summary: Follow up to In a time of need and want.. Faith and Bosco get an unexpected surprise...
1. Default Chapter

It is hard to believe that a year has gone by.... A year since I married Bosco and became Mrs. Boscorelli... and I love it.. Bosco has made me happier than I could have ever imagined.. shortly after we married.. we decided to use the rest of the insurance money and put a down payment on a house on the island.. My life is complete, I have my kids who love their step-dad... and I have a wonderful husband who puts me on a pedestal... well I have him on one as well... Swersky still allowed us to ride in 55-David... despite the rules that forbade married couples from partnering up.. I guess it was because we were partners for so long he decided to bend the rules a little... I thought that I would go nuts in the first year.. spending day and night with Boz but I found I didn't mind much.. we always had something to talk about.. weather it be additions to the house or what we were going to make for dinner when we got home...  
  
I lay in bed, I feel Boscos arms around me... we often sleep like this.. it is a peaceful feeling for both of us.. I look at the clock, it is almost 11:00am we got to bed late last night.. we were talking about what to do to the living room.. I wanted to paint while Bosco wanted to wallpaper.. it was a battle of the wits.. I won in the end by reminding him on how much easier it was to paint... that and we had experience in that department from painting my bedroom in the old apartment.. well that settled the argument... no sooner had I finished that thought when I felt suddenly ill... I got up out of bed and ran to the ensuite where I prayed to the porcelain gods... it must have been that quiche I had last night... I don't think that it was agreeing with me at all... I sit on the floor until I no longer feel ill..  
  
"Honey are you feeling allright?"  
  
Bosco's voice is full of concern... "Yeah I think what I ate last night isn't agreeing with me..."  
  
I get up off the bathroom floor... oddly I feel a little better... I reach over and flush the toilet and grab a drink of water from the bathroom sink, and head back to bed.. Bosco is sitting up in bed watching me walk towards him.. I sit down on the edge of the bed and I feel him rub my shoulders.. God I love it when he does that... I love it when he just knows when they are sore.. I close my eyes and relish in the moment..  
  
"you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yea Boz, thanks..."  
  
"That is funny.. we both had the same thing last night and I feel fine..."  
  
I lay back on the pillow and Bosco lies behind me and wraps his arms around my waist...I at the calendar on the nightstand and I started thinking... my last period was over a month ago... I feel ice run though my veins... no... I can't be! But then again Bosco and I haven't been using a lot of birth control either so there is a possibility... there is only one way to find out... I get up out of bed and start getting dressed...  
  
"where are you going Fay?"  
  
"I feel like walking to the drugstore... the fresh air will do me good... and I have to get something for my stomach... if I am going to make it though work tonight..."  
  
Bosco mumbles something into his pillow and I walk out the door... I am walking down the street thinking if I really am Pregnant... well I will have to wait and see what the test says.. but I have a feeling that it is going to be positive.. I am late for my period.. I was sick this morning... I have been feeling over tired lately and my breasts have become larger and they hurt like hell....  
  
I reach the Pharmacy and I immediately look though the herbal medicines for some powdered Ginger... it is the only thing that I can take for the sickness if I am pregnant.. at least the only thing that I can take that wont harm the baby and will let me get though a day without having to holler on the white telephone every 10min... I also head down the family planning isle and grab a pregnancy test.. I make sure to get the one that has two tests in it.. you can't be too sure about it... and I wanted to be defiantly sure before I tell Bosco that I am bearing his child.. I reach the counter and pay for it all the pharmacist smiles at me when she rings in the tests...  
  
"Two huh?"  
  
"Yup..I want to be sure before I tell my husband..."  
  
"Good idea.. that will be $21.73 please"  
  
I hand her the money and she wishes me good luck as I leave the store...I am walking back to the house when I feel nauseous again.. I sit down on a bench and wait for it to subside as I take a pinch of powdered ginger and place it under my tongue.. after a few minutes I feel the nausea subside and I continue on my way home.. I walk though the door and straight to the bathroom... I have to find out... NOW! I take the test out of the box and read the instructions.. it says that I should have an answer in 2 minutes... so I do the test and watch it like a hawk... one minute passes... nothing... I am starting to think that this might all be in my head.. that I am not really pregnant when the test starts to change... one blue line..... oh god... TWO LINES!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!  
  
"Holy Mary, Mother of God!... what the hell am I going to tell Bosco?"  
  
I take the second test just to make sure and two blue lines appear on that one too... Oh My God I am pregnant... I am pregnant with Bosco's child.. our child.. I feel overwhelmed for a moment as the realization that after 13 years I am pregnant again... I thought I was done having kids.. I am not too old to have them.. I am only 36... I can still have children... and now I am having his baby... oh my god.. I can't wait to see the way he is going to react... I am still in shock.. I am happier than I can be right now... now that I know that I am going to have his baby...a baby that I couldn't have wanted more in my life right now.. we have a house and two stable incomes... we can afford to have this child and still life the life that we are living... there isn't anything that this child is going to want for... I can't wait to tell Boz... I place my hands over my stomach... I guess I had better break the good news to him... I have no idea how he is going to react when I tell him that I am having our child...  
  
Charlie and Em have left for school and we have the house to ourselves for about 3 hours until we have to be in work.. plenty of time... I climb the stairs to the bedroom and peek in though the open door.. he had fallen back to sleep and was now spread eagled on the bed.. his one arm is over my pillow and he has his face buried into it... My heart is pounding in my ears as I put the tests in my pocket and I walk into the room...  
  
I sit on the edge of the bed and lean over my sleeping husband... I kiss him softly on the corner of his mouth.. he moans softly and turns his head to return the kiss...  
  
"Now that is a way to be woken up!"  
  
"Bosco... I have something to tell you....." 


	2. Telling Bosco

I didn't even know that Faith had come back... I was so tired after last night that I just passed right out cold again.. I feel the soft caress of her lips over mine and I instinctively turn my head to her and kiss her back...  
  
"Now that is a way to be woken up!"  
  
"Bosco.... I have something to tell you"  
  
I sit up in bed and look her straight in the eye.. I always know what she is feeling by looking at her in the eyes... with the bond we have it is almost impossible to not to notice if there is something that she has on her mind... For the first time since I met her.. I don't know how she is feeling.. it seems to me that she has mixed emotions... she wants to tell me something but she is searching for the words to tell me... good god I hope that this isn't something bad... please god don't let this be bad news.... Even if it is I will be there for her no matter what.  
  
"Just come out and say it Baby... don't worry words don't matter"  
  
She says nothing... instead she reaches into her pocket and pulls out what seems to be two white sticks.. they almost look like popsicle sticks but they have a wide base... she looks at them, sighs and hands them to me... I take them from her and look at them... they are just plain white sticks with two blue lines on each of them...  
  
I suddenly know what she is trying to say... Oh my god... is what I am holding what I think I am holding... I look at Faith with a puzzled look on my face... she is grinning from ear to ear... the last time I saw her smile like this is when I married her...  
  
"Faith is this what I think.....?"  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli..... you are going to be a daddy..."  
  
I just sit there for a moment and let the words sink in.... she just said I was going to be a daddy... the one thing that I have wanted more than anything else.. Faith was pregnant... I look up at her...  
  
"Faith did you just say I was going to be a daddy?"  
  
She enthusiastically nods her head and I see a tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek...  
  
"I am going to have your baby.. our baby...Boz please tell me that you are happy about this... please tell me that you want this child"  
  
I don't say anything I just reach for her hand and pull her down to me and I look her right in the eyes and I kiss her deeply and rock her back and forth on the bed...  
  
"Faith I cant think of anyone else who I would want having my baby... I thought you made me the happiest man on the face of the planet when you married me.. Faith I love you soo much... and now you are pregnant!! You are going to make me a daddy!!!! Faith there is no gift more precious that you could ever give me! I am ecstatic! Faith! Of course I want this child!!! This will be my first born child!! When did you find out?  
  
"This morning.. I just took the test when I put the pieces together after I was sick this morning..."  
  
"My god I am going to be a Daddy....."  
  
She looks at me with a look of pure relief all over her face... in her eyes I see the love that she has always had there for me.. if it is possible I think that it is more prominent when I look into her eyes now... I love this woman soo much.. I would go to the ends of the earth for her.. I would die for her... and now she is carrying my baby... our baby... when I married her I took Emily and Charlie under my wing and I have tried to be a good step-dad to them... I looked at the situation as having a ready made family.. and now Faith tells me that I am going to have one of my own... I am still in a state of total bliss... I feel all warm inside knowing that our child is growing in Faith's womb... she lays her head on the pillow and I place mine over her stomach and we lay like that until it is time to go to work...  
  
"Boz, I just want to tell Lieu and that's it for now.. I want to wait until I start showing until we tell everyone that I am expecting..."  
  
"Anything you want Faith.. you are the one who is carrying my child.."  
  
We head out the door and Faith tosses the keys to the truck... I still have my mustang but the weather looks like it is turning nasty.. it might rain later tonight so it is a good idea to take the truck.. We head into the house and get changed.. roll call is the same as it always is... this time we have to look out for the Jag-offs who decided to try and rob a Compubank last week.. they are still at large and I figure that with all the publicity that they have been getting on this attempted heist they are far, far away from here... so I look at Faith she is trying not to fall asleep in the back...  
  
"Allright guys be smart be safe out there... we don't need any heroes.. just you coming home safe"  
  
We get up and corner Swersky after he is done talking to that Sergeant from Narcotics..  
  
"Lieu got a minute?..... in private?"  
  
"Yeah sure guys" We follow him into the empty room next to the one that we hold roll in.. "So what's up guys?"  
  
Faith looks at me and I nod.. she takes a deep breath and smiles.. I love to see her so happy but then again I am sure that I am grinning like a total moron because Swersky looks at us funny..  
  
"All right guys what is the big joke about?"  
  
"No Joke Lieu... I'm Pregnant..."  
  
Swersky gets a funny look across his face and then he goes and hugs Faith.. and then he shakes my hand "Well I'll be damned.., Congratulations Boscorelli! Oops Boscorelli's"  
  
I laugh and smile at Faith... she is looking beautiful.. even in uniform she looks great... I heard somewhere that when you are pregnant you start to "Glow" and that you change.. well Faith is defiantly glowing and she DEFINATLY changed.. she looks more alive... when she isn't ready to fall asleep... but in her uniform I find myself trying to keep control... she looks soo damn sexy in it now... I have seen her everyday for the past 14 years that we have been working together and I never thought different of her being in uniform so I guess this is a good change...  
  
"So do you want to stay on patrol Faith or do you want to take a position at a desk..."  
  
"Lieu if it is all right with you I want to stay on the beat... you are the only one who knows here and I.... we would like to keep it that way..."  
  
"You got it guys.. now get out there and congratulations again"  
  
I grin at Swersky "Thanks Lieu"  
  
"You get the radios and I'll get the car?" Faith looks at me and smiles  
  
"Absolutely!" and with a turn of her head she is off to get the radios... she knows what radios to get and I know what RMP not to sign out.. so I go and get the car and wait for her by the door..  
  
"So what do you want Boz... a Boy or a Girl?"  
  
"Faith as long as it has 10 fingers and 10 toes along with a healthy set of lungs I don't care what I get... as long as you are having it"  
  
The look she gives me is enough to make me thank god I was sitting down because I would have fallen over;... she always manages to turn me to jello with just one of her looks.. especially when she is mad... that look is enough to go and make me run for cover somewhere...  
  
"Well I like Gawen... or maybe Edward...."  
  
"Faith I am not naming my kid after an RMP!"  
  
"Allright allright... how about Sean?...... and for a Girl... Wynter.. or maybe Sianna... Molly is nice... or maybe Morgaine?"  
  
I listen to her rattle off names.. just for the hell of it I pull into the Barnes and Noble and she runs in and grabs a book of baby names and their meanings.. that kept us busy for the rest of the tour because there were almost no calls at all...  
  
"Bosco when do you want to tell the kids?"  
  
I haven't thought about that... how are they going to react? Charlie I have a feeling will be happy about it because he won't be the youngest anymore but I am not so sure about Em... well she is leaving for school pretty soon so I think that she will be happy that she has a new brother or sister on the way... but still I don't know what to expect from that girl.. she has grown up a lot since she and Faith went to see that counselor after the unfortunate drug incident... she hasn't had many fights with her.. but I still don't want to be around the house when she and Faith fight... I prefer to steer clear of that... because I usually end up breaking it up and playing the peacekeeper...  
  
"How about tomorrow... right after the shift... that will give us time to think on how we are going to break the news to them.."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me... Em just got her University acceptance.. she decided to go to that school in Canada... what was it again... oh yeh University of Toronto..."  
  
Before I knew it the tour was over.. Faith and I pulled back into the house and changed into our civvies. Ty and Sasha came over to us and Sasha had a wide grin on her face....  
  
"Faith I had to tell you... Ty proposed to me!!! We're getting married!!! Will you be one of my bridesmaids?"  
  
Faith looks at me and then looks at Sasha and smiles back at her and nods her head... I just hope that they don't make the wedding too close to the due date or she is going to be pissed that she will have to get a dress that she wont be able to wear again... well not unless she is pregnant.. I cant help but laugh at the thought...Ty asks me to be a Groomsman and I agree... he made Sully his best man so that would work well... I couldn't think of a better guy for the job....  
  
We left the house and headed home... Faith falls asleep with her head against the window as I drive... she looks so peaceful sleeping like that I don't want to wake her up... so when we get home I park the truck and carry her into the house and up to bed where I strip and crawl into bed beside her... I hear her deep breathing as she sleeps and I wrap my arms around her waist, letting my hands rest on her stomach to where our baby grows 


	3. and everything went dark

Three Months Later  
  
"Faith... it looks like you are putting on a little weight there..."  
  
Sully teases me in the locker room as I pull my uniform pants.. they are getting tight but then again I am also starting to show.. I cant hide this for much longer.. Bosco and I decided not to tell anyone until I started to show... I am 3 months pregnant after all.. I expected this because I started showing when I was around 3 months with both Em and Charlie..  
  
I laugh off Sully's remark.. I look at Bosco.. he is grinning from ear to ear.. he is still overjoyed that we are going to add another to the family.. especially that I am carrying his first born child... we had our first pre-natal check-up and ultrasound today, when the Doctor was checking out the baby on the screen Bosco sat there with the most bewildered look on his face.. like he still cant believe it.. it was a look of awe and wonderment, the emotions mixed together on his face made me smile and feel all warm inside.  
  
Sasha comes up to me and looks at my protruding belly she knows.. but she isn't saying anything.. but she knows that I am expecting.. I go over to Bosco and adjust his shield on his uniform.. he can never get it straight anyhow..  
  
"I think that its time to tell them Boz... they are starting to figure it out.."  
  
"Faith whenever you want to tell them.. that's allright with me.. you were the one who didn't want to tell anyone. I just went along with it.."  
  
I laugh and we walk out of the change room into Roll, for once we are early.. this doesn't happen too often but there is a reason today.. I walk up to Swersky and ask him if I could make the announcement that I was expecting during roll.. he nods his head and tells me that he will let me have the floor after assigning units. I take my seat at the back of the room right beside Bosco as everyone starts filing in.  
  
"All right you guys yesterday there was another string of robberies that went spanning though our precinct.. we gotta keep our eyes out for anything suspicious, we have witnesses who gave a composite sketch to one of our artists be sure you take this handout with you on your tour... you all know your assignments before you get out there David has an announcement to make to the watch.. remember guys eyes and ears out there! David..."  
  
I take a deep breath and stand up.. Bosco stands beside me and takes my hand.. I have to tell them.. I can't keep this a secret for much longer..  
  
"As some of you might have noticed in the past few weeks.. I have been putting on a little weight.." I look at Sully and he looks down, trying not to grin., "well there is a reason for that.. Bosco and I are expecting a baby.. I am due in late March"  
  
I feel Bosco squeeze my hand in support as we sit down. Around me the room erupts into a chorus of applause and cheers. I smile softly to myself and rest my hands over my growing belly.  
  
"I knew it!!! I knew you were pregnant!" Sasha comes up to me and hugs me as Ty shakes Bosco's hand and Sully slaps him on the back.. typical men.. congratulatin' him on a job well done.. it takes two to make a baby... but hell I don't care..  
  
"I guess it is a good thing that Ty and I decided to make the Wedding for June then... if you are going to be one of my bridesmaids then I don't think that you are going to want to be one when you are pregnant..."  
  
I had to laugh at her comment.. I didn't give it much thought but then as soon as she said it I had visions of walking down the isle in a bridesmaid's dress when I was heavily pregnant.. great that was all I needed.. I knew I was gonna get big.. I was big with my other two pregnancies why should this one be any different...  
  
Bosco goes to get the car with Ty and I go to get the radios.. I wonder how long it is going to be before I am placed on desk duty.. I hate desk duty.. I hate it with a passion.. I would much rather be on the street that way I can still be with Bosco and I am out of the house.. I don't like being in one place for too long.. I feel caged in after a while.. I need a change of scenery and patrol is the perfect opportunity to do that.. I think that's a tiny part of why I love my job so much..  
  
Bosco meets me at the door and wraps his arm around me as I hand him his radio. I climb into the RMP and were off.  
  
"So where do you wanna start today?"  
  
Bosco looks at me and shrugs his shoulders.. "I don't care really.. where do you wanna start?"  
  
I look at him and smile Hooker patrol seems like a safe idea.. and one where I wont have to get out of the car...Bosco looks at me and laughs as I mention the idea and then add my reasoning for it.  
  
We spend most of the shift cracking down on the hookers.. I don't wanna but I know that Christopher is gonna crack down on us sometime about this so we had better do it now.. For most of the shift Bosco and I talked about where to put the baby, we were going to use Em's old room.. she went away to Canada to study so we have the extra room and we built out the basement so she could move down there when she came home to stay.  
  
"Do you wanna know what were having Boz?"  
  
"I wanna have it as a surprise.. that's all part of the fun right?"  
  
I laughed.. I remember when I was pregnant with both Em and Charlie Fred didn't want to know either... its been three years since he died... and I still feel a twinge of pain now and then when I think about him.. but it doesn't last long now that I have Bosco as my husband.. Bosco has seen me though many tough times.. we are partners in every way imaginable now... he is my best friend and confidant, a good step-father to my kids and now I am carrying his child.. the look on his face when he saw the outline of the baby was one of wonderment, the doctor gave him a picture of the ultrasound and he put it in his cap, right beside the one that we had taken on our honeymoon.  
  
"Then I guess were gonna have to go with neutral colors until then right?"  
  
Bosco laughed at me and smiled "Honey you can paint that room whatever color you want to as long as it isn't teal"  
  
"Hey I liked that color!" I said back to him while smacking him playfully in the arm.. remembering the color that we had painted the walls in my bedroom the day after he had told me that he loved me..  
  
I sigh and rest my hands on my growing belly again.. it is going to be time soon to ask for a maternity uniform... I didn't have mine from the last time when I was pregnant with Charlie.. I think I sold it.. I thought I was done with having kids...I guess I was wrong... I am going to have to stop off and see Moe for a new uniform..  
  
"55- David respond to a break-in 153 east 29th"  
  
"55-David responding 153 east 29th" Bosco reaches forward and flips on the lights and I flip on the siren and were off.  
  
We get to the building and we see the door still open, I draw my gun and head into the doorway with Bosco right behind me.. he is trying to motion me behind him.. he wants to go first... I step back behind him as I check a doorway... Bosco and I are announcing our presence loud and clear as we check though the house.. I hear the creak of a floorboard in the next room.. Bosco hears to too, we swing around and I check to the left as Bosco checks to the right.. nothing.. and then I heard another squeak behind me and my world went dark..... 


	4. Bosco's personal Hell

I heard a soft thud and I turned around just in time to see Faith fall to the ground.. behind her stood the perp.. I saw red when I saw her fall to the ground.. he just stood there for a second and looked at me.. in his hand he held a piece of re-bar that he had just clubbed Faith with....  
  
"Don't move! Drop the bar! You even try and go anywhere I swear to god I'll shoot.. get on the floor.."  
  
I train my gun on him.. if he moves I swear to god I will kill him.. he just clubbed my wife! and she is expecting to boot! He is going to die if he moves one muscle.. I look down at Faith.. I see the blood trickle down her forehead from where he had clubbed her.. I look closely she is still breathing.. but it looks shallow.. but she's alive...  
  
"55-David to Central, I need a bus on a rush, my partners down!!! I repeat my partners down.." I try and hide the panic in my voice as call the mayday into Central..  
  
"Copy that 55-David we have a bus heading out to you"  
  
This son of a bitch is gonna pay... he hit my wife.. I hear sirens just outside the door and I see Ty and Sully running into the building.. I am fighting tears.. I want to tend to my partner but I don't want to let this bastard get away from me.. not now... I wanna get even.. NOBODY clubs my wife!! Ty is the first to reach us.. his gun drawn, Sully is close on his heels.. they look at me and then at the scab that I have pinned on the floor..  
  
"That the guy?"  
  
I nod my head.. I have my foot pressed into the middle of his back as I press down I hear his cry from underneath me..  
  
"Who was with you?"  
  
He cries into the floor swearing to Jesus, Mary and Joseph that he was alone.. Sully and Ty check the rest of the house quickly to make sure that we are safe and then I reach over and cuff him.. Ty pulls him to his feet and I see his face.. he looks at Faith and then he laughs at her...  
  
"You realize that is not only my partner.. that's my WIFE!" I step forward as I send my fist flying.. I catch him squarely on the side of the face.. he cries out as I hear the bones inside his cheek snap, Sully pulls me away from him just as I am about to take another swing at him... we can explain one broken bone but explaining others that's another story.. I turn away from them as Ty and Sully lead him to the RMP outside..  
  
I rush to Faith's side and cradle her head in my lap as my fingers search her neck for a pulse.. I feel one pulsing strong beneath my fingers.. I breath a sigh of relief.. I grab my radio and yell into it  
  
"DAMN IT CENTRAL WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BUS?"  
  
I hear them mumble out a faint reply about them being stuck in traffic.. Damnit I am going to be waiting forever for them to get here. I have to get her to a hospital NOW!  
  
"TY!" I scream out the door.. he is by my side in a moment..  
  
I caress Faith's cheek lovingly.. "Hang on baby.. I'll get you some help..." I look at Ty  
  
"Medics are stuck in traffic.. you drive.. we'll take David.. I'll ride in the back with her.. we have to get her to Mercy now!"  
  
Ty Nods and I slide my hands under Faith and lift her she slides easily into my arms as we run out the door with her.. Ty opens the back door of David and I slide into the seat.. Faith's head rests on my shoulder as I feel her breathing, shallow and weak on my shoulder.. Ty Radios into Central to tell them that we are bringing her in ourselves and we aren't waiting for the bus.. and he takes off from the corner and we are racing though the streets of New York..  
  
All the way there I have my arms wrapped around Faith.. trying to bring her back to me by talking to her.. telling her that I was here... telling her that I loved her and that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.. I had to let her know that I was here with her... I told her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her.. or the baby.. I let my hands run over her stomach letting them rest over where our child grew...  
  
I feel the car jerk to a stop and I look up and see that we are at Mercy.. Damn Ty must be learning how to drive from Sully.. He gets out and opens the door for me as I slide out of the RMP with Faith in my arms, I take her and go charging though the door where Dr. Fields and Mary were waiting for her.. I told them quickly what happened and then I grabbed Mary by the arm and told her..  
  
"Mary she's Pregnant.. almost 4 months now... we didn't tell anyone until today.."  
  
Mary nods her head and squeezes my hand "We'll take care of her Bosco..."  
  
I followed them into the Trauma room where I lean against the doors while I watch them work on Faith.. I close my eyes and I felt the first tears fall from my eyes to splash onto my shield.. the shield that Faith had lovingly adjusted before this nightmare began.. I cant be here... Ty looks at me and I see the sympathy in his eyes...  
  
"Oh God. Ty.. we left Sully alone with that son of a bitch..."  
  
"Nah, Monroe and Jamison arrived just as we decided to rush her here..."  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief and head off down the hall to the chapel.. somehow when I look at Faith lying helpless in the trauma room.. even though she is getting the best of care.. I still feel the need to go and pray.. if not for my comfort then maybe for hers..  
  
I reach the chapel and stumble to the altar.. I drop to my knees and cross myself.. as I begin to pray...  
  
"God.. I know that you are listening.. this is not a prayer for me.. but for the one that you have blessed us with...and the one that I love who is carrying your gift to us.... God I love Faith... please don't take her from me.. I want to grow old with her... Please I beg you Lord don't take her from me.. don't take her or the baby.. I couldn't handle that.."  
  
I collapse on the altar in tears at the thought of her leaving me.. she cant go.. she is the one who I want to share the rest of my life with.. she is already having my baby.. I love her with every ounce of my body.. if I hadn't told her to get behind me then this wouldn't have happened.. it would have been me to take the blow to the head.. I let the tears flow freely as my guilt overwhelms me.. I only pray that God heard my desperate plea...  
  
"Bosco?" a soft voice calls me from the doorway.. I snap my head around and I see Mary there.. and behind her is Dr. Fields  
  
"Faith?..."  
  
Dr. Fields walks up to me and Mary puts her arm around my shoulder as the Doc gives me news of Faith...  
  
"The blow to her head fractured her skull.. there is a good deal of swelling but we think that it should come down in the next few days... she is in a coma.. we have her stabilized for the moment.."  
  
"And the Baby?"  
  
"The baby is fine.. it looks healthy and the blow hasn't affected it.. Faith is still able to maintain this pregnancy even though she is in a coma.. but if the swelling doesn't go down... they might have to operate and that could cause her to miscarry... but we are hopeful that the swelling will go down and she will regain consciousness...were taking her to the ICU right now.. you can go with her if you like but you cant stay long.."  
  
I breath a sigh of relief.. she is alive... so is the baby.. I turn to the altar again and cross myself as I get up from my knees.. to follow Mary and Dr. Fields.. I reach Faith.. she looks so peaceful... like she is sleeping.. but she has wires everywhere... one of them is hooked up to a heart monitor for the baby.. at least that is what I think it is.. I watch as the numbers record the beating of my unborn child's heart...  
  
I ride with Faith to the ICU where they transfer her to a bed and I find a chair and pull it beside her bed as I lay my head in my hands while the monitors beeped out their proof that Faith was still with me. 


	5. Choosing Names

Three Days later  
  
I wake up from a troubled sleep... I still hear the steady beep from the machines.. I open my eyes and watch the monitor that I cant seem to take my eyes off of.. the one that is looking after our baby's heartbeat.. it is still holding at the same set of numbers that I have been looking at for the past 3 days.. Myself and the kids have been taking turns sitting with Faith.. talking to her.. telling her that we loved her and needed her to come back to us.. I have been home twice to shower and change and that was with Emily threatening to take my gun and shoot me if I didn't...  
  
"You're awake.." Em's voice makes me look up at her... I sit up and breathe deeply as I stretch the sleep from my body..  
  
"Go Home dad...I'll stay here until you get back..."  
  
"Nah that's allright Em.. go home you have been here all night with Charlie..."  
  
I watched as she shrugged her shoulders.. she knew that it was useless to argue with me.. I would go but something is telling me to stay.. I have to stay.. I watch her leave as I lean forward and place my hand on her stomach to where our child grew, as my other hand takes hers..  
  
"Faith.. Baby I'm here... you gotta come back to us today.. you've been sleepin too long.. we all need you here.. especially this one.." I try and keep my voice from cracking as I rub her tummy..  
  
I look over to see that Em had left a knapsack full of things Faith might need when she wakes up.. if she wakes up.. I pick it up and go though it.. inside there is a change of clothes... toiletries.. and at the bottom I feel a lump come to my throat as I pick it up... it is the book of baby names we had picked up when she first found out she was pregnant.. I open it up and flip though the pages.. she has the ones that she likes circled off. I sit back in the chair and start reading them.. I chuckle to myself on some of her choices.. there is no way I would be naming my kid ½ of what she picked for names.. but there are a few that I liked... I kept playing around with them in my mind..  
  
I lean forward and take Faith's hand and kiss it as I rub the back of it with the other hand.. I want to see her wake up.. The Doctors said that it was a waiting game.. at least the swelling hadn't increased and they haven't been forced to perform surgery so the baby was safe... but she hadn't given any signs that she was waking up either.. I heard that people can hear you when they are in a coma and you are talkin' to them... We have all been talkin to Faith.. tellin her how much we missed her.. so I started talkin to her about baby names..  
  
"Hey Faith.. squeeze my hand if you think we should name the baby Goliath.." nothing.... Good because I would keep her in a coma if she squeezed my hand for that one..  
  
"Allright seriously now.. what do you think of Sheila for a girl or Robert for a boy?" I go on naming names from her book that I liked.. I was doing this more for myself.. I got to the last pair of names.. and then I would just start talking about things that were happening in the house.. Monroe and Ty have been coming on a regular basis to see how she was doing and to give us news of what was happening.. being a cop in NY.. you miss a day and you miss a lot.. so I have been keeping Faith up to date in what has been going on..  
  
"All right Faith.. what about Sianna for a Girl or Gawen for a boy?" Nothing from Faith.. but just as put the book down I feel her fingers squeeze my hand gently.. I sit bolt upright as I look at her hand..  
  
"Faith... if you hear me.. do that again..."  
  
Her fingers tighten around my hand.. she is coming out of it.. I feel my trapped breath release slowly as I reach for the call bell and press it repeatedly.. A pair of nurses come rushing into the room followed by the Doctor.. they look at me as I sit there grinning like an idiot..  
  
"She squeezed my hand... I was talking to her and she squeezed me hand.. I think she is coming back!!!" I stand to the side as they start assessing her.. asking her to squeeze their hands...checking her eyes.. making sure that what I said was true..  
  
The Doctor looks at me and smiles... "I think that she is coming back to us Mr. Boscorelli.. this is defiantly a good sign.. possibly the best sign that we could have from her."  
  
They check her over and tell me to notify them when she actually wakes up.. I go back to her and sit on the side of the bed and take her hand in mine.. and look at her laying there...  
  
"Faith I am here.. I am not going anywhere baby.. I love you..."  
  
I feel her hand tighten around mine and then I feel a gentle tug on it.. I let my hand go limp as she moves her arm to bring my hand to her growing belly I press my palm against the skin and I feel the baby turn under my palm.. Oh my God... I just felt my kid move... Suddenly the numbers I have been looking at for the past three days make sense to me.. everything seems so surreal when I feel my baby move.. I feel the tears slip off my face as I hear her voice...  
  
"Boz... did you feel that?"  
  
I look up just as she opens her eyes.. I am so happy to see her finally open her eyes..  
  
"Boz.. what happened? Why am I in the hospital? How long have I been here?"  
  
"Shhh Faith... you have been in a coma for three days now.. you were clubbed by a piece of re-bar... we got the bastard who did it.. Ty and I brought you here.. and they told me that you might... that you might not even wake up...The kids and I have been keeping watch over you for three days now.."  
  
She looks at me and then looks down as I see a tear escape her eye...  
  
"Bosco I shoulda been more careful.. I shoulda seen it coming... the last thing I remember was hearing floorboards groan and then everything went dark... how could I have been so stupid.. I could have lost the baby..."  
  
"But you didn't and you are still here.. you are back with me again.." I chime in before she beats herself up about this..  
  
"If anything I should be the one sorry.. Faith you shoulda been in the car while we waited for back up... maybe its time to go to a desk job... I know that what happened is part of the job but maybe its better this way for the baby if you went to a desk for a while.. I will go with you of course.. I cant have anyone else for a partner but you.. I love you baby.. don't do that again... don't stay away so long..."  
  
I feel the tears fall down my cheeks as guilt takes over I feel her wipe the tears away with her finger and I turn my cheek to nuzzle into her hand.. I love this woman.. and this is three times she has nearly been taken away from me.. I silently thank god for giving me back my Faith and the baby..  
  
"So you liked the last two names that I mentioned.. they weren't in the book..."  
  
She nods her head and laughs at me "Where the hell did you get Goliath from?"  
  
I laughed at her and told her that I was just kiddin about it.. I wouldn't do that to her... The Doctors return and see that Faith is physically awake now... so I am shoved to the side as they assess her again askin her to answer all sorts of questions.. checking her and the baby to make sure that there are going to be no lasting effects on the baby.. while they are doing that I have a few phone calls to make... a few calls to those who were there for us.. and of course one to the kids.. I have to let them know that Faith is awake and talking again... and then I have to make another stop at the Chapel... I have to thank one more person before I can return...  
  
I leave the room humming happily to myself as I go to tell everyone the good news... 


	6. Becoming a Daddy

I cant believe that I got this big... Bosco keeps telling me that its because I am carrying a Boscorelli baby.. and that both he and his brother were big as babies.. I still don't think that its because of that.. I wasn't this big with either Em or Charlie.. I just entered the first week of my ninth month... I decided to go on maternity leave a month early because I just got so big.. soon after I left the hospital I went to a desk job.. I hated desk jobs but after begin beaten into a coma.. that was the wake up call that I couldn't be on the street while I was pregnant... just couldn't happen.. I couldn't take the chance of having something happen to the baby.. Bosco went to Swersky and told him to put me on a desk job.. but I got lucky he knows how much I hate working front desk so I got something in the back working for Narcotics... so everyone at the station had as much fun as I had watching me get bigger and bigger.. when I left for my mat leave they threw me a shower and I got everything that I would need for the baby... figuring that Charlie was 14 now its been a while since I needed baby things.. so Bosco and I only had to get a crib and a changetable.  
  
Bosco's key in the door made me turn my head around from the kitchen where I had been putting the final touches on dinner.. The baby had been moving around all day so I hadn't felt like eating much but now I was starving and ready to have dinner with my husband  
  
"Hey baby I'm Home..." Bosco steps though the door I can tell by the tone in his voice that he had a rough day.. I peek around the corner and see that he is stooped over and weary..  
  
"Hi Boz.. dinner is ready honey"  
  
"good because I am starving!!"  
  
I put the plates on the table and watch him as he sits down and tucks into his food.. in between bites he tells me about his day and how he had hooker duty with Monroe..  
  
"She is good.. but just not as good as you are.. Baby I cant wait till you come back to work... I like working with Monroe but all she is talking about is her wedding to Ty.."  
  
I laugh and pop the last bite of food in my mouth, feeling contented that now I actually have something in my stomach and I feel somewhat better.. I get up from the table slowly.. Damnit I feel like I am a walking whale.. I have to stand sideways at the sink now because my belly is so big that I cant reach the sink if I am standing forward..  
  
"It's going to be soon baby.." Bosco comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.. I lean back and relish in his embrace.. I am so lucky to be married to a man who loves me so much.. and I love him back.. we have been partners and best friends for ages now and never once has he treated me badly..  
  
"I hope your right... I feel like a walking house..."  
  
I feel his hands circle around my waist and come to rest on the baby.. as if the baby knows who's hands they are I feel a small foot kick out against his hand.. The baby wont do that for anyone but Bosco.. when you are pregnant your stomach becomes public property.. everyone wants to feel the baby.. I don't mind it for the most part but there are somedays where you just want your stomach to be your own again..  
  
I finish cleaning up and follow Bosco up to bed.  
  
I felt it before I even opened my eyes.. I snap them open and look at the clock on the nightstand.. its 2:00 in the morning.. Beside me Bosco slumbers his arms wrapped over the baby.... No it cant be.. its too soon for that.. I still have another month.. maybe it was the baby just kicking.. I start to drift back to sleep when I feel it again.. yup its defiantly a contraction..  
  
I groan aloud and breathe heavily as the next one follows a couple of minutes later.. beside me Bosco stirs and looks over at me sleepily..  
  
"you allright Fai..."  
  
"Bosco... I think its time..."  
  
"What? So soon?" he sits bolt upright in bed and looks at me with concern written over his face..  
  
I nod my head as another contraction ripples though my belly, they are getting worse now.. Bosco leaps out of bed and pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as he pulls out some clothes for me.. I know from past experience that my labor never lasted long... with Em and Charlie I delivered them within a couple of hours after starting to feel contractions.. I had a sneaky suspicion that this was going to be the same way.. and its true what they say after each child you deliver it gets easier.. or at least faster...  
  
I am sitting on the bed panting though contraction after contraction as they get more severe.. and then a cold wave washes over me as I realize that I don't think that were going to make it to the hospital in time...  
  
"Bosco.." I pant out.. "I don't think that were gonna make it.... The baby's comin Boz!"  
  
"Are you sure?" he looks at me terrified..  
  
I nod my head and lay back on the bed as he looks between my legs..  
  
"Oh my god I can see the head..." Bosco is on the cordless dialing the paramedics.. We live on the border of the precinct.. so we know that as soon as Bosco announces himself to dispatch as a member of the 55 they will dispatch a bus from our area..  
  
I feel the overwhelming urge to push and I know that there is no waiting for the paramedics now.. I know that this baby isn't going to wait for anyone..  
  
"Bosco.. you are going to have to deliver this child... I cant wait anylonger.. this baby isn't going to wait for anyone" I manage to pant out between the squeezing pain and the urge to push.  
  
Bosco looks at me with terror and I assure him that its going to be allright.. and I would have smacked him if I wasn't in so much pain and delivering a baby when he made the crack about getting the catchers mitt.. The dispatcher was talking him though the process while he was calling out encouragement to me.. I screamed as the head passed followed by the shoulders and then with one final push I felt the baby slip from me.. I heard the lusty cry just as the paramedics came rushing into the room..  
  
Bosco held up the baby, who was now fully wailing its discontent on being brought into the world. Bosco looks at me and I can see the tears streaming down his face as he places the baby on my breast..  
  
"It's a Boy Faith.. you did it.. I have a son... My god Faith he's beautiful"  
  
I am in some state of delirium as I blindly see the paramedics checking us over.. and then I look up and see that its Holly.. and some other girl I have never seen before.. I think she said her name was Grace.. I look over at the clock as Holly takes the baby from me and wraps him in a blanket while cooing that he is beautiful and that he is a special child.. that he didn't want to wait to enter the world its 3:50am.....  
  
Charlie peeks his head around the doorframe and enters sheepishly into the room.. Bosco and I call him over to see his new baby brother.. They load me up on a stretcher saying that they needed to take me to the hospital just to be checked out by a doctor. They roll me out on load myself and the baby into the waiting bus, Bosco follows Holly in while Grace drives to Mercy.  
  
I was talking to Holly in the back when I felt my belly tighten.. Hello!! This isn't normal! I groan and grip the side of the stretcher as another one rips though my belly.. and then I feel another soon after that.. Holly sees my discomfort and tells me that it is probably the placenta being passed.. well I have been there twice before this and trust me this is NOT a placenta... I grab by belly when I feel another wave of pain pass though me..  
  
"Grace! Pull over! NOW!" Holly shouts out to her partner.. Bosco who was holding the baby, was sitting by my head and I looked up at him.  
  
"baby what's going on? Your scaring me..."  
  
Holly looks between my legs and looks up at me with wide eyes..  
  
"Faith.. were you expecting more than one? Because you're crowning again.. there is another baby on the way.."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Bosco looks shocked as I get the urge to bear down and push.. I grip the sides of the gurney and push with everything that I have.. as Holly prepares to catch our unexpected arrival.. After about 20 more minutes of pushing I feel the baby slip from me.. and soon after I hear another lusty cry fill the bus as another baby enters the world.. I let my head fall back against the pillow at the top of the stretcher, totally exhausted from giving birth twice in a night..  
  
"Grace.. time of birth 4:30am"  
  
"Gotcha!" I hear her call from the other side of the bus..  
  
"You have a little girl... Congratulations mamma.." Holly wraps her in another blanket and places the whimpering infant on my chest..  
  
I look up at Bosco.. he is totally beside himself.. but then again so am I.. the doctors said that there was only one baby that they could see on the ultrasound.. and they only heard one heartbeat when they listened during my last check up.. I was supposed to go for another one in two days to check on the baby..  
  
"Faith.."  
  
"Yeah Boz?"  
  
"I'm a daddy.. TWICE in one night.. God Faith I love you..." he leans over and plants a kiss on my weary lips as Grace takes off to mercy with Holly and the now four of us in the back..  
  
Charlie was beside himself as well when we told him that he had a younger sister to go with the little brother that we just gave him... Emily shrieked when we told her about the twins  
  
The doctors were just as baffled as we were when they found out about it.. the OB that I had chosen to deliver the baby had told me that sometimes you cant see twins on the ultrasound and that one twin might cover the other ones heartbeat with their own. Either way Bosco was beside himself with joy.. he had both a boy and a girl.. both at the same time.. he kept telling me that it was all that he could ask for.  
  
Rose and Mikey were over the moon as was my mom.. I felt a little twinge of sorrow because Dad passed away last year from liver failure.. I guess all his drinking finally did him in..  
  
We named the boy Gawen Louis Boscorelli and the Girl Sianna, Elaria Boscorelli, I watch as Bosco holds one in each arm beaming from ear to ear at what we have been blessed with as I slowly let my eyes close, allowing me to enter a peaceful, well deserved sleep. 


	7. Baby Chaos

Its been almost a year since the twins were born well 9 months to the day.. and I couldn't be happier.. My beloved wife made me a daddy twice in one night.. as much as I love my family don't get me wrong.. my Ma has been more than helpful with making sure that Sianna and Gawen are well cared for.. and spoiling them rotten... they are still a handful.. and I am still getting used to the role of being a daddy.. I realize this as I wake up to the flash of a camera and Faith giggling to herself.. I look down and I realize that I fell asleep in the chair with Sianna in one arm and Gawen in the other..  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help it.. you looked so cute cuddled with the kids.."  
  
I look over at the clock and see that its 5 in the morning.. and I am still in uniform... I remember coming home from work and Faith nursing Sianna while she tried to juggle Gawen.. trying to burp him.. so I took him off her hands and put him down.. well more along the lines sat in the rocking chair in the nursery while Faith handed me a drowsing Sianna.. I must have fallen asleep with them in my arms..  
  
"Faith I've been thinkin... your comin back to work soon,.. you need a day off from everything before you go back... why don't you take Em out shopping an treat yourself to a spa or somthin like that.. I have today off and I'll stay here and take care of the kids.."  
  
She looks at me with that odd smile that I have come to love so much from her..  
  
"Are you sure? I mean are you sure you can handle this on your own?"  
  
I look at the two sleeping infants in my arms as I slowly get up to put them in their cribs, Faith comes over and wraps her arms around me as she lays her head on my shoulder.. I watch Sianna sleep.. she looks like Fatih... but she has my color hair and she is already developing my attitude.. Gawen is looks more like me, he has the Boscorelli chin, the Boscorelli build, everything that I had as a baby he does.. Ma brought over pictures of me as a baby and we compared them to those that we had taken of Gawen you couldn't tell the difference between the two except for his nose.. he has Faith's nose.. but I am just happy having them.. I never thought I would want kids.. that I would never be a good father.. especially given the role model that I had to follow....  
  
"Bosco... you don't have to worry.. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think you weren't going to be a good father.. your great with Charlie and Em.. and I know you will be there for these two..."  
  
Now I know why I married this woman.. she always knows whats on my mind... I feel a gentle tug on my uniform as she pulls me back to the bedroom, I cant remember the last time I heard the house so quiet... Charlie moved to the basement and Em was staying in the spare room with her Brother while she was home from University.. she said that she needed quiet to study.. and I don't blame her. I knew she loved the twins.. but its hard to get assignments done and study for finals with two screamin kids in the house..  
  
Faith starts stripping off my uniform piece by piece, letting each one fall to the floor as I let her lead me to the bathroom.. I reach over and turn on the water and then I turn back to my wife and loose myself in her open embrace..  
  
Faith has been gone about an hour now... she left with Em to go and hopefully pamper herself.. and I told her that I don't want her callin here every 10 min to check on the kids.. I creep up the stairs and into their room, Sianna and Gawen are still fast asleep.. I should hope so, after keeping me up pretty much all night with feedin and changin.. Man if Sully and Ty could see me now.. well Ty is going to be in the same boat soon... Sasha is pregnant so now it will be my turn to poke fun at him changin dirty diapers..  
  
A thin wail catches my ear and I look down and see that Sianna is wakin up and she is gonna be hungry when she does, I run downstairs and grab two bottles from the fridge.. I don't even get the door closed when I hear a full blown wail, joined with another one... Gawen is up too.. ohhh great this is gonna be fun.. but if Faith can manage it then so can I..  
  
Bounding up the stairs two at a time I know that I switched on the bottle warmers in the room... Walking into the room was like walking into a solid wall of sound.. with both babies screamin for food and a change I knew I had to get movin.. I throw the bottles into the warmers and head over to the cribs...I might as well change them while the bottles are warming up... I take Sianna first.. since she was the first to wake up.. I still manage to surprise myself when I pick her up.. how naturally it comes to me.. cradling her in my arms I carry her over to the change table.. I somehow manage to get her changed and I place her in the crib with Gawen as I take him and do the same.. as I change him.. I forgot to hold the diaper up while I was sliding a new one under him.. and well boys will be boys.. I am nailed square in the chest with a steady stream... I hold up my hand to try and staunch the flow but hell its no use... I just have to wait for it to finish.. I slide the diaper underneath him and fasten the sides; with both of them clean and dry I check the bottles.. they arnt warm... what the?? I know I flipped the switch... I check the plug in the wall.. both of them are unplugged..  
  
"great! Just great!" I hear myself mutter under my breath...  
  
Meanwhile I have two hungry babies who wont wait for anything.. so I plug them in and pray that they warm up fast.. Going back to the crib I place Gawen back inside with his sister.. as soon as I put him in the crib he looked at me and let out a wail... and then Sianna who had calmed down a little joined in to make a chorus of unhappy wailing.. oh great.. I leave them for a second in their cribs while I run to our room and grab a fresh shirt.. and run back into the room.... There is one thing about having kids.. you learn to change fast...  
  
I go over and check the bottles again.. testing one on my wrist and then the other.. finally warm enough to give them... now how the hell am I going to get them both at once... I had seen Faith do it once.. but she was breast feeding.. and well I just don't have the anatomy to do that..... I spot the ½ donut pillow in the corner and the idea comes to my head... putting the bottles on the floor I cross the room and grab the pillow and place it on the floor next to the bottles.. I turn back to the crib.. but as I turn I feel my foot knock over one of the bottles.. I turn around again and go to set it right when my foot finds the overturned bottle and I go flying though the air..  
  
Staring at the ceiling and trying not to curse.. I silently thank god that I put the pillow where I did because it stopped my head from smashing into the floor.. I am just sitting up when I hear it.. the kids stopped screaming.. and now what I can only describe as laughter is coming from the crib... great I nearly kill myself and my kids are laughing at me...  
  
I reach around and check that the bottles are still allright and intact as I get to my feet... wincing slightly as my tailbone cracks... reaching into the crib I take Gawen first in one arm and then with the other one I get Sianna.. sitting on the floor and tucking the pillow around my middle I manage to juggle the twins while I grab the bottles with my feet to bring them closer to me.. balancing the twins on the pillow I tuck them into my arms to keep them from rolling around all over the place as I use my hands to stick a bottle into their mouths..  
  
When both of the bottles are drained, I take Gawen and place him on the floor and with one arm I hold Sianna in a sitting position while I burp her with the other hand.. I learned this trick from Faith.. I swear I would be totally lost if it wasn't for her.. showin me how to take care of the kids and such... I hear Sianna let out a belch that I would have been proud of.. and then its followed by that famous baby spew.. all over the leg of my sweats.. great..  
  
"Forgot the blanket... Damnit!!!"  
  
I grab one off the back of the rocking chair and wipe her mouth.. she looks up at me and smiles.. I feel everything leave me for a moment.. relishing in her smile.. she has Faith's smile.. defiantly.. I am brought back to the world by a discontented cry from Gawen.. I place Sianna in the bouncy chair.. making sure that she cant go anywhere, I reach over and get Gawen from the floor and this time remembering the blanket I do the same with him and I am rewarded by another belch from my son.. and this time no baby spit.. great... the only time I remembered the blanket I didn't need it..  
  
With them fed and changed.. they are in a much better disposition now... I love playing with them... I swore from the moment I first held my children that I would love them with everything that I had.. I wouldn't let them grow up with the family life that I had.. that was never going to happen.. at least not if I could help it..  
  
"Dad, need anything?"  
  
I turn around and see Charlie standing at the door.. I didn't even hear him come up the stairs...  
  
"yeah Charz could you watch the kids for a sec.. I just gotta make sure that we have binkys in the freezer.. you know their teething.. it's the only thing that helps.."  
  
Faith came up with that idea after she accidentally left one in the freezer when she was making dinner.. we found it and gave it to Sianna when she was having a bad moment.. as soon as the cold dummy hit her poor gums she settled down as it numbed them.. ever since we have been keeping a stock in the icebox.. I just had to replenish the supply..  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
I run downstairs and check the freezer... nothing... ohhh dear... not good... so that means I have to go on a hunt for them.. I know we have several in the house somewhere...  
  
After a frantic room to room search I can only come up with three of them... and then it occurs to me.. HELLO!!!! Look in the diaper bag Maurice!! I head to the door to look for the diaper bag when a cold wave runs down my spine.. I left it in the car.... We had taken the kids into the house yesterday when Faith went to see Swersky about getting back on shift.. we had left it in the car because we had used all the bottles... and Faith had taken the car... ohhhhhh shit... so that means I have a total of 3 binkys... this isn't good.. 3 binkys and 2 kids... both teething  
  
I take what we have and throw them into the freezer and pray that they freeze up quickly because I am going to have to rotate them..... I check the freezer and see that Em left a box of freezies in there... I felt the light go on inside my head when I had visions of them sucking on them.. they were 9 mos. old... that would work...  
  
I hear a wail upstairs followed by Charlie trying to calm them... ohhh dear so it starts... I bound up the stairs to find Charlie rocking the bouncy chairs with both hands and swearing that he will never have kids so long as he lives... I laugh softly to myself.. I used to think that.. and then I married Faith.. and then she had my twins.. they were a lot of work but working as a team we were managing it allright... I hear the phone ring and look at the clock.. its almost 11:00  
  
"Charlie.. pick up the phone and tell your mother that everything is allright.. and I told her not to call..."  
  
"how do you know its her?"  
  
"Trust me.. I know"  
  
He leaves and then comes back to the room after hanging up the phone..  
  
"I don't know how you knew it was her.. but she said that she has the diaper bag.. incase you were wondering where it was and that she is having a great time with Em..."  
  
I smile and nod my head as I pick up Gawen in my arms and settle him on one shoulder as I pick up Sianna with the other hand and go down to the living room with them in my arms.... Poor Sianna is screamin up a storm.. cant blame her.. her cheeks are all flushed and she is batting at her mouth with her hands.. poor girl. .Gawen is in the same boat Charlie checks the freezer for me and the Binkys aren't frozen yet... I knew that they wouldn't be.. it would be about an hour before that happened...  
  
"Charlie.. grab one of your sisters Freezies out of there and cut it in 1/2"  
  
He comes back with one and I put it to Siannas small mouth as I prop her up with my arm.. Charlie helps me balance Gawen on the other arm while I put one to his mouth too.. Wonderful silence fills the room as they both find relief in sucking on the small pieces of ice.... passing them over their gums to get them good and numb... I sit there on the couch and listen to them suck on the freezies... listening to them making their suckie noises I am taken in by their charm... I don't know how I could have ever said I didn't want kids.. it could have been because I was paranoid that I would turn out like my father... but now I know that I could never let that happen.. I would never let that happen.. I love my kids too much to let that happen.  
  
Gawen finished his and soon he is screamin again.. Sianna not too far behind him... joins in the chorus.. I think that she just may be playing along with her brother.. they seem to mimic each others emotions... if one is happy than the other is.. if one is upset then all hell breaks loose...  
  
I know that it is the diaper.. I just changed that... I just fed them... it cant be the teething pain back.. their gums must still be numb... ohhh great... hmmm what can I do... I spy the stroller by the door and figure what the hell.. if the car works to settle them down then I can bet that the stroller will do the same thing.. it's a whole motion thing... so I pack the kids up into their spots and make sure that they aren't goin anywhere as I pull on my shoes.. I have to go to the store anyhow.. were out of diapers... and the last ones we had were in the diaper bag and a fat load of good they are gonna do me in the back of the car..  
  
The walk to the store seemed to have calmed them down a little.. I walk though the isles with the kids... man I didn't know what a babe magnet babies were.. this hot chick comes up to me and starts talkin to me and askin me about Sianna and Gawen.. cooing at them.. Sianna is fighting sleep and Gawen is looking around with curiosity..  
  
"Playing Mr.Mom today I see?"  
  
"Yeah my Wife is out for the day.. she deserves a day off.. she comes back to work with me tomorrow.. so today is her last hurrah"  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
I would have thought she would have figured it out because I was wearing my NYPD sweatshirt and pants.. along with my NYPD ball cap... but then again by the way she was talking I didn't think that she was too bright...  
  
"Were Cops.. she is my partner...I cant wait to get back together with her tomorrow.. I hate breaking in rookies"  
  
she laughed and I went to the checkout with everything I needed.. I check my pants and noticed that my wallet was gone... ohhh shit I left it in my uniform pants and those are sitting on the bathroom floor... the only thing I have in my pants is a 50... I hope that it covers this.. Faith usually does the shopping... I get to the cashier and pay for everything... I leave the store and make my way back home when I see 55-Charlie pass us by.. they stop ahead of us and Ty and Sully get out..  
  
"The Joys of having kids huh Bosco?"  
  
"How would you know Sullivan?"  
  
"Because I am still raisin one!" he laughs and points at Ty...  
  
I spend a few moments talking to them and then I am interrupted by a wail from Sianna as her gums start to bug her again... she is quickly joined by a grumpy Gawen.. ohh great.. and I don't have any Binkys on me... I say my goodbyes to Ty and Sully and hightail it home where hopefully they are Frozen.... The clock on the wall says 12:30  
  
Several hours of Screamin babies and many many diaper changes later  
  
I walked in the door feeling oddly refreshed.. I needed that day out.. I turn on the light in the hall and peek into the living room.. on the couch is Bosco.. fast asleep.. I put my hand over my mouth when I see the state he's in.. there are empty freezie wrappers all over the coffee table.. he is covered in baby spit.. and asleep in his arms is Gawen and Sianna.. each sucking on a Dummy... and both fast asleep.. I look at the clock and its 8:00... I wonder if he's eaten.. I doubt it because when I look in the kitchen there is nothing disturbed but a whole bunch of empty bottles.. I look in the fridge and there are two left.. so he hasn't had the chance to make more either....  
  
I head back to the living room and take Sianna gently from his arms.. Bosco stirs and I watch as his eyes open slowly.. I lean over and kiss him softly on the mouth, he kisses me back with a small tired sigh..  
  
"I just got home babe.. thanks for letting me have this day.. I needed it.."  
  
Bosco gets up off the couch with Gawen still in his arms and follows me up to their room.. I gently place Sianna in her crib but not before she starts to fuss.. I let myself sink into the rocking chair and sing to her softly as I rock her against my breast, she immediately settles down and soon she is sleep again.. I look up and Bosco is lookin down at me with a look of wonderment and disbelief on his face..  
  
"How'd you??"  
  
"Call it a mothers touch.. come on Boz lets get you something to eat.. and I can put together some more bottles for tomorrow..."  
  
I kiss Gawen on the top on his forehead and I watch my babies sleeping for a moment.. I feel Bosco's arms wrap around me as I sigh softly..  
  
"I love you Faith.. I can never thank you enough for giving me these two precious gifts"  
  
I feel all warm inside as he says that.. I am so lucky to have married this man.. I know that with him my family will be safe and well cared for.. I take Bosco down to the kitchen and make him some dinner as he recounts his day.. I had taken the diaper bag in with me and when I opened the pockets I found 6 dummies... Bosco said he only had three to work with.. now I know why....oops.. I put the rest in the freezer and as he is eating I prepare the bottles for tomorrow.. and make out an instruction sheet for Rose.. she volunteered to look after the kids while we were at work.. she dotes on her grandchildren.. she spoils them to death.. she even spoils Charlie and Em like they were her own too..  
  
"Come on Bosco.. lets go to bed.. you look like you need your sleep.. I'll get round one with them tonight"  
  
Wearily he follows and within moments of hitting the pillow he is out like a light.. I turn on the baby monitor beside the bed and kiss him goodnight as I reach over and turn out the light. 


End file.
